That Special Gift
by prowess
Summary: Harry wanted to surprise Hermione, on Valentine's day, however Hermione has a hint. Will he succeed in surprising Hermione this year?


A/N: Well, it's been a really LONG time since I have written anything again so I decided to write something nice and fluffy for Valentine's Day, even if it's a bit too late. I hope you like this 4% humor,96% fluff concoction I have mixed up, enjoy to the last drop, and perhaps request for a few more servings, so to speak.

            It's been really a drag… I start to get lazy to write stuff anymore, not that I don't like to, but I'm just too tired to. It feels yucky, but I have to deal with it to pass all my subjects and finish all my requirements. Basically, I just do not have the time, the energy and the determination to write. It's all gone out of me…and the only thing blinking in my head is "do homework".  However, I managed to write this and squeeze it in my tight schedule, and really wrote it today since I found out I finished all my requirements so I am reminding you again that if you see any wrong spellings, grammatical errors, whatever….I AM SORRY….and please, give me a wonderful Valentine's day by sending me nice reviews. I would really appreciate that, since I won't have my special someone who would comfort me when you'd send flames…With that thought may I now allow you to proceed to the bulk of this document: the fic. Happy Reading!

**That Special Gift **by Prowess

Five…Four…Three…Two…One…

"The victim has left the target. Down the stairs she goes, and is now proceeding outside using the backdoor. Get ready…"  A young man whispered, holding his binoculars as closely to his eyes as he could. His broom resting on the branch of a tree, he sat on it's thick trunk as he observed, the young woman doing her business unknowingly."Three…Two…One…Wait!! She's still saying goodbye to a little girl by the door. Wait….Wait…"

To the young man below the tree, hidden amongst bushes and flower pots, impatience was beginning to be irritating. Clenching on the big weird thick patterned board he was holding, he irritatingly waited for his signal. Could it be any harder than this?

"Go! Now!" Came the sign he was waiting for as he hurriedly dashed inside the front door just as the young woman took a turn, and walked past the tree the two men considered their hideout. 

The young commander on the tree placed his binoculars on a small box he had sitting beside him, along with other stuff for their "mission." It did seem to look so childish, so immature, but that's the way they wanted it to be done. It was thought to be foolproof and as of yet, it was proving to be so. "We've got you now, Hermione. We've got you real good." 

Harry ran up the stairs, to the third floor where Hermione's apartment was said to be located. Luckily, the tree was across Hermione's window, so from the tree, Ron would see Harry; that is if Harry opened the correct door. _Is it to three doors to the right or left? Oh well, better take a chance. Left.  _Harry curved to the left and immediately opened the third door. Directly across from him was an oddly an open window, and a big redhead waving at him through his binoculars. He nodded back, getting a little panicked. He knew that once Hermione was out, there was no telling when she'd be coming back. They weren't able to find out where she was going that day, so it was up to their quickness to get everything ready. No, they weren't going to add many red hearts around, or prepare a huge bag of heart confetti on the ceiling waiting to fall gently on the floor, nor would they place roses and scatter the petals or light any candles. There would just be one added thing, and everything else would remain the same. Harry set up the cardboard, it was patterned with pink and red heart balloons floating. He pulled the open sides and as it widened, it was seen that it was a folded box, not a board. He hurriedly folded up the sides, took some scotch tape and taped it underneath so it won't be seen, and then tried it out. He reluctantly placed a leg inside and pulled it out, obviously figuring out how he was going to fit inside.

Yes he was going to insert himself inside.

Very odd, really, and unlike him, but he just couldn't think of any better gift. Hermione had everything. It was just a surprise really, nothing more, just to get Hermione out of her busy schedule. 

Yeah right, nothing more. 

Who was he kidding? Of course he thought of the idea. Of course he volunteered to try and squeeze himself inside a box, why else? Because he loved Hermione. He adored her. He would gladly give everything for her. 

And because he did, what a cute and wonderful way of showing his affections. By trying to squeeze himself in a box. How quaint. 

"Now what do I put first?" he whispered to himself. He tried inserting one of his legs: didn't work. His head first? Umm..not a good idea. His behind first? Is it comfortable? Just then a tap was heard in the window. Ron was getting impatient to, signaling Harry to hurry up. Not caring, he inserted both of his legs in and sat down. It worked.

Well what a nice thing. I do know about my self-admitted slimness, but I am that fat for this? He mumbled as he wiggled inside. It just seemed that wiggling wasn't such a good idea. He tried taking his hands out, which was under his knees to get the cover of the box and finally close it, stopping any light, and probably oxygen to pass through. No sooner than he wiggled to much, the box started tipping backward. 

Blam! 

Harry fell on his back.

"Ron!" He screamed. "A little problem…" He checked on his earpiece. "Uh, Ron?"

"Oh, yeah. What?"

"You can see me through the window right?" 

"What happened Harry? Everything's going well!!!" 

"I don't know what happened."

"Just fix it real quick. We are running out of time!"

"How am I going to fix this?" Harry asked really freaking out. He squirmed around, trying to free at least his hands, unfortunately not very productive. "Do you know that there would just be two things happening: it's either I break my arms, or the box tears." 

After a few minutes scrambling, Harry finally got his hands out and managed to miraculously pull the box upright once again. "Thank God!" he sighed, relieved that Hermione wasn't there yet. 

Where was Hermione?

"Those childish boys," Hermione said to herself. Well of course she knew the boys were up to something! They always would be in any occasion, Christmas, New Year's, her birthday…She anticipated that. And what more could she possibly enjoy than catching the two in the act? 

She was sitting on a bench in the park, a few blocks from her apartment, where, she suspected the "surprise" would take place.   She was as usual reading a book, while munching on Crunch, her favorite chocolate ever since a few months before, after a little incident with Harry. _It was a good thing_, she thought to herself, that the book she brought was large and thick and long, the two young men would be given ample time to try stir up their surprise, and wishing it would work, all to no avail.  She reminded herself as she continued to read the book, almost getting to three-fourths of it. _Of course I'd find out about it. I always do…_

_Five minutes…No make that ten…Fifteen?_

About that much time had already passed and still no Hermione.

"Man! How long can Hermione read a book anyway? Knowing her eagerness to always turn a page, it wouldn't be that long."  Ron sighed, as he bit on a donut

"Uh, Ron? There's a little problem again…" Harry mumbled once more.

"What? You fell again?" Ron asked, grabbing his binoculars.

"No, no I didn't—" Harry was cut as Ron breathed a sigh of relief, but he just continued after a short pause. "It's something a little bit worse."

"I've got to go…" Harry finished. 

To Ron it made no sense.

"Go? Go where?" 

Then it sank to him. 

"No… You can't go THERE! Not THERE Harry. Tell me not THERE!"

"Yes there! I've got to go to the bathroom! I can't hold it!" 

"But it'll just ruin everything! Harry remember, we have planned on this for quite sometime. It's a once in a lifetime thing!" 

"I know, but I just can't hold it!" 

"You've got to hold it! You've got the rest of your life to pee! Harry, not now!" Ron replied panicking and hurting Harry's ears quite a bit.

"Well, you know Ron. It just seems that we only have two choices: It's either I go now, or go here…in the box."

"You're joking me, aren't you? You're just frightening me, aren't you?"

"I've never been serious in my whole life…"

"Yeah right. You sure?"

"Positive…"

"No you misunderstood. Are you sure you are willing to pee there? Eewww…I can just imagine it. Your wet pants, the wet side of the box, ruining the carpet."

"That's beside the point. The point is, if you don't let me, everything will be ruined."

"Okay, just go!" Ron cried a little irritated. "But hurry, we still can have time."

"What if I don't make it?" 

"You know what? Let's just switch from Plan A to Plan B." Ron replied.

"Ron we don't have a Plan B. As a matter of fact, we don't have plan A…"

"That's not the point. Let's just change plans. What if you just ask some guy to have you anonymously delivered to Herm's house."

"Won't Hermione be suspecting something? I mean I have to be inside the apartment right?" 

"You have keys."

"Fine! I'll do it!" Harry took the box and folded it again and hurriedly rushed out the room. It is true that she could've used Hermione's bathroom, but he just couldn't stand the girliness of it. Besides, he'd just end messing around with her stuff and beauty products.

Rushing to a common bathroom at the end of the rooms, he spotted a young ice cream man delivering boxes of strawberry flavored ice cream on the same floor.

"Hey, you! Come with me!" He whispered as he ran by. The ice cream man followed after the old woman paid for the ice cream. 

"What?" the ice cream man called as Harry slammed the door in front of him.

"No! Don't leave! Listen, when I get out of here, I want you to help me get in the box and deliver me to Hermione Granger's house. Got that?"

"Who was it again?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger? Do you know her?"

"Oh, yeah…on the third floor? I know her."

"Great, just deliver me to her house."

"Deliver you? Gee, pal. I tried that once. You can back out if you want to."

"Just deliver me ok?" 

"Yeah. Yeah"

"Oooo…what could be inside?" Harry heard Hermione say…_She's opening it…she's opening it!!! Then I'll yell…._

SURP-rise?

"Um…who are you? " a lady questioned.

"You are not Hermione!!!"

"And you are not my baby, Greg!!!"

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" Harry quickly got out of the box and ran with it outside…Where is Hermione's apartment from where he was standing?

Suddenly the ice cream guy went out, waving goodbye to another customer.

"Are you insane? You actually sent me to the wrong place!" Harry screamed, pulling the guy's shirt.

"What? You mean there? I didn't send you there! I just left you by the door because I was delivering here. That lady must have thought it was for her…hehe" he laughed.

"Just deliver me to Hermione Granger!" he demanded. 

"Granger? I thought it was Ranger! You know if this wouldn't have happened, you would have been sent to the wrong place anyway!"

"I HAVE already been sent to the wrong place! Just get me to the apartment just to get this over with!" Harry was real annoyed at the guy, but just didn't mind. He folded the box again and went in. 

"For the last time, I will get in this box, and hopefully I will be sent to the correct place. I can't believe of all the people to ask a favor from, I chose you."  Harry sat down and just as he did, Ron was screaming at his ear, "She's coming! She's coming! Are you ready?"

"Uh, yeah…just finishing it up.." Harry lied. 

"Harry, I can't see you anywhere."

"I'll be there." He replied as soon as Ron commented. "Hurry, man!" he shouted at the ice cream guy.

"Sheesh! Don't need to be all mad…I mean I didn't choose to do this…and, and, and you chose me because I AM the ONLY one who was in the corridor!" Harry ignored this and just asked the guy to hurry, which Harry was thankful he did do…

"Great, now open the door. Here's the keys. Cover me again alright? Now leave me here." Harry was just in time to slip the cover back on top of the box. 

"Oh. Hi…" Hermione, shocked, looking at the ice cream man.

"Um…Granger? A present." He stammered. Harry wanted to knock his head on the wall. Only he remembered it wasn't a wall surrounding him. 

"Oh. I wonder who it'd be from?" Hermione giggled. She stepped a bit closer and Harry froze, trying not to squirm, or itch or anything. 

Everything was going perfect. Hermione was going to open the cover, Harry will shout surprise and then…

Rrrrrippp!!!!!

The box finally gave in to Harry's weight, which though little, it cannot support. Harry fell on his back again much to Hermione's shock. A large thump was heard outside. 

"That sounded like someone fell from a tree!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"Uh, maybe it was?" Harry commented, remembering Ron. 

"I can't believe you did that! That was totally insane! I mean, the box is too small! I mean, I know you are a bit thin but I couldn't imagine that you'd fit in that box!"

"So are you saying that we caught you since, well, I don't know, you didn't sound like you knew our plan?" Harry asked, standing up as he changed the subject. Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Well…No…" she replied as a matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah right. If it didn't rip we got you." Harry cried.

"But you didn't get me so technically I knew what was going on."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you think this was included?" Harry grabbed Hermione and placed his lips to hers. Hermione, obviously shocked, froze, her eyes wide open.

It was a pretty long kiss, well at least, longer than any other kiss they have experienced. But still it was as if it ended as soon as it begun, leaving each other wanting for more. They were both speechless.

"Uh…okay…I'm not supposed to be here, so good-bye…" 

"Well," Harry broke the silence, "I guess you weren't ready for that surprise."

"I don't care because I know you weren't ready as well, Harry Potter. It was a surprise for the both of us. "

"But you didn't mind?" Hermione was a bit shocked at the question. She tried to search in her mind for the right words to answer back…

But of course the heart can speak for that.

"Why would I mind?" she replied, making Harry smile.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind this either," he answered as he bent down for another kiss.

"Like I said, why would I mind?"

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it and have a Happy Valentine's Day. If you were wondering why I chose Crunch as the chocolate Hermione was munching in the story above, (the part when she was in the park), it was because this is linked to my other story, which is While Eating Crunch. If you want to know what fluffy thing happened there (the little incident with Harry as I mentioned it), just go read it! It goes perfect since it talks about chocolates, something that is related to Valentine's Day. So please just send me a warm hearty review. I do believe I deserve it….And go read While Eating Crunch too!!!!

_Click. _

Ron took the freshly printed picture. It was the third of the major events that happened. More shortly, it was the third kiss Harry and Hermione did for the whole day.

"Now I've got you both where I wanted you since way way back," he told himself looking at the couple laughing and probably talking about what happened. Who cares if Harry's I'll-get-in-the-box-and-surprise-Hermione idea didn't work? His get-Harry-and-Hermione-to-get-together was better. And what made it the greatest was that it worked. It actually worked. Ron Weasley created a wonderful scheme that worked and for once, didn't involve magic. Why need it? Love in itself IS Magic.

He placed the three pictures of the three kisses the couple did, one on top of the other in a small little box. 

"I can't wait for their children to see this."


End file.
